You're gonna go far
by KidFlashB03
Summary: "Estaba decidida, traería a su padre de vuelta" Un nuevo final para la serie. Reviews
1. Welcome to my life

Esta es una idea que tenia en la cabeza, una idea para otro final de la serie. Diganme que les parecio, ojala les guste

* * *

El día no pasaba más y ella ansiosamente esperaba que terminara para poder irse. El colegio era como todos los dias, lento y eso la ponía aun más ansiosa. Si todo salía bien en unas horas ya estaría viendo a su padre. Estaba nerviosa, feliz y con miedo. Miedo de no poder ayudarlo, como podría mirar a su madre a los ojos? Ella la amaría de todas formas, pero lo tomaba como una prueba, poder traerlo y que forme parte de su vida es lo que siempre quiso.

-West?  
-Si? –Contesto ella  
-La respuesta, punto tres

Miro su hoja

-Seria 23 metros sobre segundo al cuadrado  
-Excelente

Sus compañeros se rieron, algunos, la tenían como la "nerd" de la clase. Pero ella al contrario, estaba feliz, le encantaba la física como a su padre, al menos eso le contaba su padrino. El de alguna manera había sido de mucha ayuda, como una figura paterna quien la acompañaba siempre**, pero Iris sabia diferenciar entre un padre y un padrino.**  
Las clases finalizaron y ella salió disparada para su casa, de tanta emoción.

-Mama? Ya llegue –dijo

Su madre no respondía, fue hasta la cocina y encontró una nota "Iris saldré tarde del trabajo, te veré allá. No terminamos de hablar todavía"  
Suspiro, sabía que su madre no estaba feliz con la misión que tenia, pero había algo que ella, y todos sabían, Iris era muy terca y decidida cuando quería algo hacia todo hasta conseguirlo.  
Termino de armar su bolso y miro la hora, 19:35

-Diablos

Agarro el bolso dispuesta a salir de la casa y sonó el teléfono

-Si? -Dijo atendiendo  
-Iris hola –dijo una voz, peculiar  
-Que quieres?  
-No me hables así, solo queríamos desearte suerte con Iris y Barry  
-Ah, gracias –contesto cortada  
-Se que estas enojada, pero no tendrías que estarlo, no fue mi culpa  
-Si, claro. Em gracias por llamar, podrían venir a vernos una vez no? No te veo desde los 7 cuando viniste con Barry  
-Estamos ocupados, ya sabes el trabajo  
-Oh ya veo. Sabes tengo que rime  
-Esta bien, espero que lo logres  
-Si, lograre lo que tú no pudiste hacer  
-Iris…  
-Saluda a Iris y Barry por mi si? Adiós –Corto

Suspiro  
Capaz tenía razón, no tenia que agarrárselas con el ni haber reaccionado así con la liga cuando se entero la historia, pero tenía bronca hacia ellos **y lo hecho, hecho esta**. Nada iba a cambiar, con arrepentirse no ganaba nada

1 hora después

-Listo –dijo ella  
-No estoy feliz con esto, lo sabes no? –Dijo una rubia  
-Lo se mamá, pero no queda otra opción –contesto ella  
-Si, puedo ir yo  
-Mama no quiero que vayas vos! Tienes una vida aquí, y se supone que esto va a mejorarla  
-Tu también tienes una vida aquí, ni siquiera sabemos si puedes volver! Bart no pudo volver y en su tiempo había mejor tecnología! –ella empezó a llorar  
-No lo menciones a Bart, es su culpa todo esto –le contesto y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- Me arriesgare –dijo segura, limpiándose la lagrima - Además morir, aquí o allá no hace diferencia  
-Lista? –Pregunto una voz, muy familiar para ella  
-Si, lo estoy  
-Dick sabes que quiero esto –susurro la rubia  
-Lo se Artemis, pero la idea te gustaba cuando irías vos  
-Porque... me arriesgaría yo, no mi hija! -grito  
-Mamá, solo quiero ir para impedir que el muera, sabes que al hacerlo yo viviré porque no necesitare volver en el tiempo  
-Es hora –dijo Dick y fue a la computadora –las coordenadas están listas

Artemis se acerco y abrazo a su hija

-Cuídate Iris  
-Lo hare, tu también mamá- sonrió- Volverá, te lo prometo  
-Y tu? –le pregunto ella

Iris suspiro

-Estaré bien, además sabes que no durare mucho aquí o allá  
-Oh iris –dijo Artemis y la abrazo, llorando- te amo y mucho hija  
-Y yo a ti mamá

Iris lloraba, sabía que su madre no se preocupaba solo por el viaje en el tiempo, y eso la ponía aun peor

-Buen viaje- Le dijo su padrino, Dick Grayson  
-Gracias –lo abrazo- cuídala si? –Dijo mirando a su madre  
-Lo hare, tu también cuidate

Iris entro en la máquina del tiempo, ya con su traje, miro las gafas que tenia y se las coloco. Eran de **su padre Wally West**. Su misión era ayudarlo así impedía que muriera, porque una velocista más seria mejor que solo 3. Tenía intentarlo, capaz no salía bien pero había que arriesgarse. Ella no era tan rápida como Barry o Bart pero solo tenía que impedir que el muriera, quitándolo del medio o lo que sea.

**Estaba decidida, traería a su padre de vuelta.**

**20 de junio****, 2016**


	2. The reason is you

_**Gracias por los lindos Reviews, me dejo muy feliz saber que les gusto esta idea para el final de la serie. Aca termina esta historia, pero no la de Iris West**_

* * *

Se sentía frio, mejor dicho helado. Abrió los ojos y el paisaje estaba cubierto por nieve. Quiso levantarse pero no puedo, estaba cansada y más aun congelada. Ella nunca había estado en un ambiente tan frio. El viento aumentaba, como la nieve. Levanto la mirada y puedo observar a lo lejos un "torbellino". Con los pocos datos que tenia de su madre y algunos miembros del equipo, a los cuales llamaba tíos, le habían contado como había sido este día y sabía que iba a ocurrir. Iris intento levantarse pero no lo lograba sabía que no podía tardar mucho tiempo o no podría llevar a cabo lo que ella tanto esperaba **salvarlo. **Pudo pararse, se tambaleaba un poco pero logro estar de pie, se sentía extraña con ganas de vomitar pero en ese momento lo que manos pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja era su salud. Se quedo observando y pudo ver como el viento cambiaba, aumentaba, esa era su señal. Salió corriendo hasta ahí.

-Bart tenemos que frenar mas, trata de desviar parte de la energía que está atacando a Wally –dijo Flash preocupado al ver que los escapes de los flujos de energía caían sobre el

El torbellino cada vez era mas rápido, lo cual llamo la atención de Barry Allen. Pudo notar a una pequeña pelirroja corriendo a la misma velocidad que su sobrino, y también observo como ella fue quien lo corrió para recibir el golpe. Se alegro por Wally pero de alguna extraña manera no por la niña.

-Lo hicieron! –grito Megan

Ella como los demás que estaban observando fueron hasta los velocistas a felicitarlos por el logro, **salvar al mundo.**

-Wally! –grito Artemis

Fue corriendo hasta él y lo tomo entre sus brazos para poder ver su estado. Suspiro, relajada, al darse cuenta que estaba vivo, solo estaba desmayado. Giro la cabeza para ver a una pelirroja con un traje amarillo, en el mismo estado que su novio.

* * *

Artemis se encontraba abrazada a su novio, feliz al fin ellos podrían volver a estar juntos, a su vida normal sin misiones ni identidades secretas solo **Wally West y Artemis Crock.**  
Wally la beso y después tomo su mano con delicadeza para llevarla con Dinah

-No estés nerviosa –le susurro  
-Es solo que, y si es verdad? Tenemos 20 años Wally y…  
-Hey, tienes miedo? –le dijo mirando fijo a su novia- no tienes por qué. Te amo –la dio un tierno beso en la frente- además esto iba a pasar verdad?

Ella le sonrió y se giro para irse con Dinah. Wally miro a Batman quien estaba en la habitación con el esperando a Dick, quien entro a las 5 minutos y comenzó a hablar

-**Ella es su hija** –vio como sus ojos cambiaban ante la noticia

Wally se quedo quieto, pensando, capaz Artemis tenía razón y ellos no estaban preparados para tal noticia, definitivamente los tomo por sorpresa. No sabía que contestar, Dick se dio cuenta de esto, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido cuando Artemis fue TIgress el seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

-Los análisis que se hicieron con Artemis dieron positivo –le dijo- Ella ha viajado en el tiempo pero no sabemos porque, creemos que tiene que ver contigo una historia parecida a la de Bart… Tendrían que ir a verla

Wally se quedo pensando pero asintió. Si era verdad la suposición que le planteaban ella había vuelto por ayudarlo a él, pero de qué? O mejor dicho que le iba a pasar si ella no venia?

-Wally –dijo Dinah entrando en la sala, paciente y sonriente - Puedes pasar

El entro a la habitación, ahí estaba su novia sentada a un costado de la cama. Se coloco a su lado y la miraba, ella estaba jugando con sus dedos se notaba nerviosa y la entendía perfectamente. El la tomo de la mano y ella levanto su mirada, no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar

-Wally… estoy embarazada –le dijo mirándolo fijo

El se la quedo mirando, la tomo de la cara y la beso. Ella le respondió el beso, feliz. Wally se tiro para atrás y atrajo a su novia hacia el

-Nosotros, vamos a ser padres – Le susurro a ella, muy sonriente  
-Te amo –le contesto ella feliz  
**-Hace falta que te diga cuanto te amo?  
**-Para nada –le contesto Artemis sonriente mientras se acercaba aun mas para besarlo- Ya me lo demuestras siempre

* * *

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, intento abrir los ojos pero no podía. Escuchaba murmullos en la habitación. No tardo en reconocer la voz de su madre, pero la otra era una voz totalmente nueva. No la conocía pero después de pasar un rato la asocio con la voz de un video de su abuela con su padre. La ilusión de pensar que lo había salvado era enorme. Abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando fijamente a esas dos personas que tenia al frente, era su sueño hecho realidad y **esperaba que esta vez sea real y no despertar.**

-Hola –la saludo el pelirrojo, su padre. Wally  
-Hola –contesto ella en un susurro. Todavía no podía creer lo que veía  
-Estas mejor… linda? –pregunto su madre

Ella le asintió con la cabeza

-Iris, mi nombre es Iris –dijo sonriente  
-West verdad? –le pregunto Wally. Esto la tomo por sorpresa - Lo sabemos  
-Bueno, mejor si ya saben. No tendré que explicarles, soy mala para expresarme –contesto la pelirroja  
-De hecho hay algo que podrías explicarlos

Iris se quedo mirando a Artemis pensativa, entre lo cansada y shockeada que estaba no podía pensar mucho lo que ella trataba de decirle

-Por que estas aquí?  
- Bueno, yo –Iris comenzó a tocarse la nuca, no sabía que palabras serian las correctas para explicarles- vine a salvarte… Veras, en mi tiempo hoy tu morías – hizo una pausa al ver la reacción de sus padres. Artemis estaba dura y con los ojos bien abiertos, Wally se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano - Yo volví para impedirlo, para que puedas estar con mi madre, ella nunca logro recuperarse de tu muerte siempre te amo... por eso vine, quería que estés con todos, con ella y conmigo… **Sabes? Siempre quise conocerte**

Wally y Artemis estaban conmovidos ante lo que les contaba, el iba a morirse, ella no iba a tomarlo bien pero eso no la tomo por sorpresa ya que solo imaginarse sin Wally le partía el alma, el era todo para ella, más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

-Estas bien? –Iris le pregunto a su padre  
-Si, por ti. Gracias –le respondió sonriente  
-Al contrario, si no fuera por ti, bueno por los dos yo no estaría aquí ahora –les dijo y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de sus padres

Artemis le dedico una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermosa hija, era una combinación justa de ellos dos. Tenía varios rasgos de ella pero esos ojos que le encantaban y el pelo eran como Wally.

-Eres muy linda –le dijo  
-Soy su hija no? –Contesto entre risas- gracias

Ambos estaban feliz al saber que esa niña tan positiva y sonriente era su hija, Iris.  
Wally miro su reloj eran las 12:55 habían quedado ir a almorzar con su familia, hacía dos días que no se veían. Estaba ansioso no solo por que iría a verlos, sino también porque tenían que contarles la hermosa noticia de que iban a ser padres. La idea le daba emoción y miedo, ellos no sabrían como ser padres iba a ser algo totalmente nuevo para ellos pero al ver a Iris se calmo. **Ellos sabrían que hacer, si estaban juntos no iba a ser difícil**.  
Miro a su novia, y fue junto a ella

-Arty, llegaremos tarde –le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano  
-Oh cierto, se paso muy rápido el tiempo –le contesto  
- Tienen que irse? Ahora? –pregunto Iris y bajo la cabeza  
-Tenemos que ir a comer con mis padres –le dijo Wally- además tenemos que contarles **una hermosa noticia**

Iris se lo quedo mirando, acaso iban a contarles que iba a morir y estaba vivo? Pero en ese momento ella entendió cual era la noticia que iban a contar. Su madre ya sabía que estaba embarazada. Ella le sonrió a ambos

-Vendremos a la tarde para ver como estas y si necesitas algo si? –Le dijo su madre  
-Si…- la pelirroja le contesto y se paro rápidamente para poder saludarlos

Los abrazo a los dos con fuerza.  
Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando

-Iris? –le pregunto Wally preocupado  
-Lo siento, lo siento… -dijo secándose rápidamente las lagrimas- Es que siempre quise abrazarlos a los dos, verlos juntos y poder estar con ustedes al menos 5 minutos. Estoy muy feliz

Artemis no la dejo terminar que ya la estaba abrazando mientras acariciaba esa melena pelirroja. Wally se acerco para poder abrazarlas a ambas

Era lo que **siempre **Iris había querido  
En ese momento **nada** importaba  
Ella no podía evitar** sonreír  
**  
Nada ni nadie podía arruinar ese momento. Iris había logrado su misión, salvarlo.  
El ahora podría formar parte de su vida y más que nada **podría continuar su vida junto a la persona que amaba, _Artemis._**


End file.
